Colin McDonald
| birth_place = Wethersfield, CT, USA | draft = 51st overall | draft_year = 2003 | draft_team = Edmonton Oilers | career_start = 2007 }} Colin McDonald (born September 30, 1984 in Wethersfield, Connecticut) is an American professional ice hockey player who is currently a member of the Edmonton Oilers organization and plays for the Springfield Falcons of the American Hockey League. He was selected by the Edmonton Oilers in the 2nd round of the 2003 NHL Entry Draft, 51st overall. Playing career McDonald began his career playing for the New England Coyotes of the EJHL in 2002-03 where he led the EJHL in scoring with 58 points (28 goals, 30 assists) and was named Junior Coyote of the Year, as well as EJHL Offensive Player of the Year Award and League MVP. He was selected MVP of the Top Prospects Tournament in 2002, as well as Hockey Night In Boston Junior Player of the Year. He was also chosen to the U.S. National Junior Team Evaluation Camp (August 2003). After being drafted by Edmonton, McDonald spent four seasons with Providence College. During his freshman year (2003-04) at Providence, McDonald led Friar freshmen with 10 goals. His performance earned him Providence's Most Valuable Freshman Award as well as a selection to the Hockey East All-Rookie Team. As a sophomore, McDonald missed time due to injury but still managed to match his point total from freshman year as he tallied up 11 goals, adding 5 assists. As a junior, McDonald served as an alternate captain and reached career highs in points (28) and assists (19), finishing fourth on his team in scoring. He was then named co-captain for 2006-07 at the end of the year. In his Senior year he had a career high of 13 goals, along with 4 assists, and 17 points. McDonald turned pro in 2007, joining the Oilers organization and was assigned to the AHL affiliate the Springfield Falcons. He played 73 games for the Falcons, scoring 12 goals and 11 assists for 23 points. In 2008-09, McDonald played 77 games for the Falcons, scoring 10 goals and 12 assists for 22 points and also played 3 games in the ECHL for the Stockton Thunder, recording 2 assists. McDonald received his first call up to the Edmonton Oilers on November 26, 2009. He played in his first career NHL game game the next night against the San Jose Sharks. Colin's first career NHL goal came in his second game on November 28, 2009 against Roberto Luongo of the Vancouver Canucks. Teammate Ryan O'Marra assisted on the goal, also recording his first point in the NHL. Awards *Ledyard National Bank All Tournament Team - 2004-05 *Most Valuable Freshman (Providence College) - 2003-04 *Hockey East Rookie of the Week - March 1, 2004 *Hockey East All Rookie Team - 2003-04 *EJHL Offensive Player of the Year - 2002-03 *EJHL MVP - 2002-03 *New England Junior Coyote of the year - 2002-03 *Top Prospects Tournament MVP - 2002 *Hockey Night in Boston Player of the Year - 2002-03 Career statistics External links * Category:Born in 1984 Category:American ice hockey players Category:Edmonton Oilers draft picks Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:Springfield Falcons players Category:Stockton Thunder players Category:Providence Friars players